questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Famous Adventurer
Famous Adventurer is the headmaster or headmasters of the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. It is apparently a title of profession that applies to any number of individuals who run the school, and each are writers of several Correspondence Courses and Travel Guides. Background The current F.A. claims to have gone by several names over the years (Davy Jones, Gypsy Davy, Black Jack Davy, Silvertongue, Eros, Prince Ivan, Don Juan, Cassanova). Though he may have telling the tales of other F.A.s (or previous F.A.s) in the organization. F.A.s have travelled all over the world including lands such as Spielburg, Shapeir, Tarna, and cities such as Madrid, Venice & Pompeii. He claims to have been to the East, to Surria where he met Baba Yaga (who called him 'sweet Prince Ivan'). He may even be the one known as Famous Explorer. The Famous Adventurer which Hero met, had never been to Shapeir, but planned visit in his future adventuring. Though at least one Famous Adventurer actually did visit Shapeir, to write the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course on Shapeir. The current Famous Adventurer planned to adventuring again in the spring, and offered allow the Hero to become the next Famous Adventurer in charge of the school. Titles and nicknames F.A. has a number of names and titles. As it is implied that there are more than one F.A. possibly at the same time or consecutively these may have each been individual separate persons whom current Famous Adventure attributes to himself in order to keep the myth alive. *Famous Adventurer *F.A. *Davy Jones *Gypsy Davy *Black Jack Davy *Raggle Taggle *Silvertonue *Eros *Prince Ivan *Don Juan *Cassanova *Famous Explorer *Famous Wizard *Infamous Filcher *Famous Computer ProgrammerFACS, pg 7 See also *Famous Explorer *Famous Adventurer (School For Heroes) *Headmaster (Hero-U) Behind the scenes "Famous Adventurer" is a Dread Pirate Roberts type title that is passed down from person to another. So its possible that not all of the stories told by the QFG5 Famous Adventurer are all part of the same Famous Adventurer's history, but stories of different individuals who all held the title down through the ages, which then get added to the lore and legend of the character, to maintain the Famous Adventurer's prestige. The Hero himself is implied to have become the next Famous Adventurer when previous one leaves for his last adventures. There may infact maybe more than one Famous Adventurer at the same time. The two early Handbooks from QFG1 and QFG2 are said to be from the Famous Adventurers' (plural) and also refer to a "Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School". F.A. in QFG5 also says when he leaves to go on his adventures again, that Hero can take on position of Famous Adventurer in his place. The F.A. in QFG5 had never been to Silmaria, before he ended up there to become F.A. However the writer/s of the Handbook for QFG2 has apparently been there and is an expert on the land. Another interpretation to the 'Famous Adventurers" is that one who joins the school becomes training to become a "famous adventurer"... In QFG3 one of the narrator's lines is that Hero is himself a "famous explorer" for having taken the Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course. An F.A. is the Headmaster of the School for Heroes game. References Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Professions Category:Famous Explorers Category:Famous Adventurers Category:Thiefs Category:Rogues Category:Gypsies Category:KQ1SCI